


Layers of Meaning

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [20]
Category: The Pretender
Genre: Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of back and forth between hunter and hunted (set during season 2-ish).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers of Meaning

“Cut the crap boy wonder. What do you want?”

The faint sound of ‘tsking’ made Ms. Parker wish she still smoked. “Now is that any way to treat an old friend?”

Damned labrat.

“I can’t say I’m proud of my past.” She bit out. “Now did you call to annoy me to death or does this actually have a purpose?”

He stayed silent for a long moment and when he spoke again it was with a harder voice. Obviously her return crack had really hit its mark.

“For someone who claims to be ashamed of her past, you sure do a lot of digging around in it. What would your mother think?”

“Leave my mother out of this, Jarod.” The retort was annoyed but slightly tired. He’d used that dig enough times for her to become inured to the painful memories it pulled up. You’d think, as a genius, he’d be able to come up with some new retorts.

“Sure. If you tell me-.”

“Is this about your family again?” she interrupted. She knew very well what sort of statement usually followed that beginning. “Jarod, I don’t know anything. I can’t get any information on it. Hell, you know more than I do and have access to more of the mainframe. If you want information, YOU dig for it!”

“Temper, temper Ms. Parker! Anger is bad for your ulcer, you know.” And the amusement was back. She grit her teeth, trying to ignore the faint flare in her abdomen her outburst had caused.

“YOU are bad for my ulcer, frankenrat. I’m hanging up now.”

“Isn’t that always the way of things? Well, tell Igor I say hello.”

“Tell…” the dialtone sounded in her ear, signifying his departure.

She scowled, annoyed and puzzled. Igor? Did he mean Fenigore? But the old man was all but brain dead; mind scrambled beyond recognition. Well, beyond his recognition. What possible use could come of telling him Jarod said hi?

Nevertheless, she might as well get Broots to find out where he was, just in case. Jarod might be cryptic but he always had a reason behind his taunts and tricks.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a LOT of ideas for the Pretender fandom at one point, but very few of them ever bore fruit. I'd still like to do a Bloodlines AU fic some day...


End file.
